


Sunrise

by SSSimon



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSimon/pseuds/SSSimon
Summary: Deirdre, a slave from the shores of Erin, finds her routine life in the ludus interrupted by Demodocus, the undefeated champion of Capua. She struggles with her past, her scars, and her hope for home and a better life.Set in the Spartacus universe with OCs loosely based on some characters from the show.





	Sunrise

           Deidre had come from the north, from a land full of barbarians. She was a barbarian herself. So they called her anyway. She called these Romans the same when she had first been brought here. Her dark curls and green eyes had entranced them until they realized that she was uncooperative and as barbaric as they had assumed. She did not like to be trifled with. But after a time, her spirit had slowly realized that her position was never going to change, and the only thing that saved her from the whorehouses or slave chains was her eventual submission. One could not fight forever, she supposed. It was bound to weary the heart and entice it to stop.

           “I hate this god-forsaken weather.” Muttered Luciana as she emerged from the balcony. “It seems this drought will never end.”

           “The rains will come, my darling.” Aetios, her husband and the lanista of the ludus, strode into the spacious room, his arms spread wide. “I come with good tidings.”

           “Speak then. Take my mind off this heat from the bowels of Hades.”

           “We have been offered the primus in the games held by Euripedes.”

           “Euripedes? How wonderful,” She smiled and wrapped her arms about his neck, “How long it’s been since I’ve heard that name.”

           “Well hear it now. He summoned me today and told me of his wish to see the reigning champion, the undefeated Demodocus, in a recreation of his grandfather’s victory over the Goths.”

           “Have you told him the news yet?”

           “I have only just got back, my love.”

           “Go fetch him,” Luciana ordered her without even turning her head.

           Deidre ducked her head and walked silently out of the room. She let out a sigh as soon as she was out of earshot. She was just as tired of the heat and dryness as everyone else. It had lasted for near on two months without a single drop of rain and hardly a cloud in the sky. Back in her homeland, there had been rain every week and the land was always green. This place was as dry and arid and as full of sand as a desert. Her skin felt tight on her bones from the dehydration. Even the dominus and domina were running out of water to drink and bathe in.

           She arrived at the gate in the basement of the villa and told the guard who to summon. There was a network of tunnels that led to the barracks and training grounds. Though the buildings were right next to each other, the only connection they shared aboveground was a balcony that overlooked the training yard. So she waited in the cellar room, breathing in the thick, humid, unmoving air. In the castle she had grown up in, there would be a cool draft tickling the back of her neck and sending a shiver of goose bumps along her arms. Then, she had found it a grievance. Now, it seemed an utterly refreshing fantasy.

           The groan of the iron gate startled her out of her reverie and she turned to find a large man standing behind her. Demodocus was the prize of this ludus. He was the undefeated champion of Capua, and had even fought in the coliseum in Rome and proved his worth. He stood a foot taller than her, and wearing nothing but the traditional subligaculum showed off the majority of his thickly muscled body. A body made for killing and fighting and, most importantly, winning.

           Deidre quickly averted her gaze and turned to lead him up the stone stairs. She could feel his large presence behind her as she walked toward the sitting room where the dominus and domina awaited.

           “I saw you standing on the balcony today,” His voice was deep and thick. She glanced  back at him, and then quickly away. “Trying on those necklaces for the domina.”

           She turned the corner, hastening her step.

           “You have blossomed even in this heat of Hades.” He continued, “While we men sweat and bleed like dogs in the mud, you seem to grow only more beautiful.”

           She stopped and turned to stare at him warily, “Why do you say these things?”

           “I can’t help but notice you,” He took a step closer to her, “And I know you see me looking.”

           “What of it?” She glanced around and lowered her voice, “If the domina found out—“

           “She will not find out.” He smiled, an unfamiliar look for his intimidating features.

           “They will grow impatient.” She turned and began to walk again, and his footsteps resumed behind her.

           Deidre was almost glad when they reached the sitting chamber. She took her customary place against the wall behind the domina, keeping her eyes carefully away from the gladiator.

           “Ah, there you are, Demodocus.” Aetios got to his feet and clapped the larger man on the shoulder. “I return with good tidings. Eurypides has hired you to play the part of his grandfather in a reenactment of the defeat of the Southern Goths.”

           “It is a great honor.” He said solemnly.

           “A great honor and a great opportunity. You remind the people how much they love you and they will call for you again and again. Give them a good show, and both our pockets will fill with coin.”

           “I will give them all the blood they desire.”

           “Good man,” He patted Demodocus on the chest and lifted his cup of wine, “We shall become wealthier yet, my darling wife, and all thanks to the sharp blade of this magnificent Gaul.”

           “We were blessed by the gods the day you came through our doors.” Luciana smiled.

           “Indeed we were.” Aetios stepped away to have his cup refilled before he turned back to Demodocus, “You’ll be fighting six men, prisoners to be executed. I trust there will be no difficulties?”

           “None at all.”

           “Good. Very good. Now back to your training. You must be in top shape for the primus in two days’ time.”

           “Dominus.” He inclined his head and turned to follow Deidre out of the room.

           After a while, she began to think he wasn’t going to speak again, for which she felt relieved. If the domina caught them talking, she would be punished. He would be also, but his punishment would be much the lesser. He was a prized gladiator, and she was no more than a common slave. The ring around her neck proved that.

           “I liked the emeralds on you the best.” He said suddenly as they descended the stairs. “They go well with your eyes.”

           “They were not for me.”

           “They looked better on you than on the domina.”

           “Hush!” She hissed, “You might be heard.”

           “I care not.” He murmured.

           “Well have a care! If the domina heard that, we would both be punished.” She quickly trotted down the last of the smooth stairs and went over to the iron gate. Just as she was about to call for the guard, he came up beside her.

           “You will be there to see my victory in the arena?”

           “I go wherever my mistress demands it.”

           “Do I not have your cheer for the fight?”

           Deidre glanced up at him, then away. “I care little for the games.”

           “Do you not wish me to see victory?”

           “I do not wish to see death.” She said firmly before she called for the guard. As soon as the gate was opened, she turned her back and walked away, but she could feel his eyes on her until she disappeared through the door.

           As she hurried back to the domina, she wondered at the heat in her cheeks. Surely it was from the heat of the sun or the haste of her feet. But as she took her place by the domina’s side on the balcony overlooking the training yard, she glanced down and spotted Demodocus as he reentered the yard. He must have felt her stare, because he glanced up and caught her looking. She hurriedly turned away and ducked her head, murmuring a response to whatever question the domina had just asked her.

           “Come, let us go choose a suitable dress for the primus.” Luciana turned away from the balcony and headed toward her personal chambers. “The wife of Eurypides is notorious for her judgments in fashion. I must look my best.”

           Deidre followed her meekly through the halls, turning her thoughts away from gladiators.

* * *

 

           Two days later, she was helping the domina put on a stola of magnificent red, a dress worth more than her own person.

           “Hurry up with the brooches,” She was saying, “Aetios wishes to leave within the quarter hour.”

           “Yes, domina.” She murmured, walking quickly back over to her to fasten the brooches at her shoulders.

           “There, how do I look?” She asked as she got to her feet.

           “Very beautiful, domina.”

           “Of course I do.” She smoothed the fabric over her stomach, “Come along then.”

           Deidre bowed her head as the domina passed her, following her mistress out the door and through the polished halls. They emerged in the dusty courtyard and went over to Aetios, who was overseeing the loading of the carts. Two more of his gladiators were hired for the other games in addition to Demodocus.

           “Give me air, Deidre.” Snapped Luciana.

           She hastily obeyed and began fanning her with her paper fan she had imported from the far East. As she flapped the flimsy device, her eyes strayed to the men that were exiting the barracks. Two gladiators she recognized as Proctus and Melas, strong men both. And not far behind them was Demodocus. As the dominus began to speak to him, his eyes strayed as hers had and for a moment, their gazes met. Then she turned her gaze back to her mistress, heat rising up her cheeks.

           “Are you ready, my dear?” Aetios asked as he came over to them.

           “Fully prepared.” She smiled and gave him a kiss. “I look forward to victory today.”

           “As do I,” He smiled back as they walked over to the covered wagon.

           Deidre lent the domina her hand as she climbed into the wagon, and then went around back to take her seat on the very back of the wagon. As a slave, she was not worthy enough to share a wagon with nobles or even freemen. She wrapped her hand over the rusted metal bar that was nailed to the side and held on tight as the wagon lurched forward.

           She had forgotten about the wagon behind them though. This one was made of iron bars, a portable cage, and it held the three gladiators. With only a single horse pulling it, there was plenty of room to see the cart edgewise. When she glanced up from the racing ground beneath her feet, she found herself staring straight into the dark eyes of Demodocus. She wanted to look away, as usual, but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to. There was something about his direct gaze that seemed to ensnare her.

           Luckily, there was a large bump in the road and she automatically glanced down as she gripped the bar with white-knuckled fingers. Heart racing, she tucked her skirt more tightly about her legs so there was no chance it would catch on a wheel.

           After a while, she leaned her head against the side of the wagon and closed her eyes. The sun was beating down on her mercilessly, and she was sure to have a burn by the time they got to the arena. Her skin was much lighter than that of the Romans, since she was from the North where the sun did not blaze as it did here, so she burned much more easily than they did.

           Finally, they reached the arena and she breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the shade. She followed the domina up to the balcony where they would be sitting and took her place against the wall. Her face felt hotter than usual, so she knew she had been burned. She was not looking forward to the ride back.

           It took nearly an hour for all the people to get settled and for the games to begin. The first battles were relatively quick. The two other gladiators from Aetios’ ludus were victors, winning him small sums of coin. It was the primus that everyone waited for. That was where the real money was made and entertainment got.

           The story was told dramatically by Aetios, to the cheer of the crowd. Then the names were called, and the gates opened. She watched as Demodocus strode out of his gate, decked in his scant armor and bearing two swords. He stretched his arms out in welcome of the people’s cheer, then turned to face the gate that the six prisoners came out of.

           Deidre had never liked fighting. She didn’t enjoy bloodshed in the least, though she knew very well that even her own people enjoyed battling. To her, every life was worth something, and no one deserved to be made slave and forced to a brutal death in front of a jeering crowd. It made matters of life and death into a joke.

           Even with her beliefs, she had to admit that Demodocus was an extraordinary fighter. For many long years he had been a gladiator, and never once had he been defeated. He had certainly deserved his titles and rewards.

           She looked away when he slaughtered the last of the prisoners and the crowd erupted into wild screams and shouts, chanting his name. Aetios waited until his glory time was over and the chariots came out with baskets of bread to throw before he got to his feet. Deidre followed them as they walked out with Eurypides, talking of idle things. When they stopped by the carriages, Luciana had her fan her again, for she was much too hot.

           So Deidre stood in the blazing sun, fanning her mistress, as they talked of the Senate and various people she had only heard of in passing. Her tired eyes were drawn toward the other cart as the gladiators emerged, a bit more bruised and bloodied than before. She saw the cuts on the stomach and arms of Demodocus, but he seemed not to notice them in the slightest. He grunted at the guard who tried to hurry him into the cart and gave him a glare. The other man backed down without a word.

           “Until I see you next,” Aetios said finally, lifting his hand in a wave as Eurypides walked toward his own carriage. As soon as he was out of earshot, he spoke, “That man talks more than the wagging tongue of Flora.”

           “He likes the sound of his own voice.” Luciana smiled as they climbed into the wagon.

           Deidre moved to sit on the back, grabbing onto the bar as the wagon began to move before she was settled. The rear flap opened and Luciana demanded her to keep fanning, which she did reluctantly. She twisted about as best she could and fanned the woman, her knuckles whitening as she tried to keep her grip on the bar.

           For the most part, she stayed put rather well, considering. But when they were almost back to the ludus, the wagon went speeding over a large bump and sent her floating off the wood for a moment. In that moment when she was airborne, the wagon, of course, continued to move forward without her. She landed painfully on the edge of the wagon and had to hastily grab the bar with both hands. Heart racing wildly, she pulled herself back onto the wagon, hardly able to catch her breath.

           “What did you stop for?” Luciana turned to stare at her with narrowed eyes, “Keep fanning. This heat is unbearable.”

           “My apologies, domina.” Deidre murmured as she continued to wave the fan.

           As the sun began to set, they arrived in the courtyard of the villa. She followed the domina to her chambers and helped her to change into her evening clothes. Aetios entered just as she finished.

           “Shall I call our champion up for a celebratory drink, my darling?”

           “Why not?” She smiled, “He’s earned a cup of wine.”

           So Deidre found herself traveling through the dark halls and down into the windowless chamber with the iron gate. She waited facing the gate this time, not wanting to be taken unawares. The moment he came into view, his eyes fell on her and never left.

           “I’m glad to see you are alright.” He said as he followed her up the stairs.

           “Why wouldn’t I be?”

           “You nearly fell from the wagon on the way back from the arena.”

           “It was nothing.” She murmured.

           “I would not have thought so, if you had fallen.”

           He would be the only one to think that way, she thought to herself. She had no friends here, no loved ones to care if she came to harm or not. She didn’t know why he concerned himself with her well being, though, seeing as he was neither to her.

           “Did you enjoy the games today?”

           “No more than usual.”

           “Why do you detest them?”

           “I do not like death.” She said quietly after a moment of hesitation, “I have seen too much of it.”

           “It is all I have known.” He replied, his voice lowered. “I do not know what I would do if I were not fighting and killing.”

           She glanced over her shoulder at him, “You had no profession before you came here?”

           “I did,” She could hear the smile in his voice, “I was a soldier.”

           Time for talk was over. They were nearing the chamber where the dominous were waiting, and they were probably impatient already. She took her place by the wall as soon as they entered.

           “Welcome, Demodocus the Undefeated!” Aetios got to his feet and handed him a cup of wine. “The finest wine from the southern kingdoms in honor of your victory! May you ever bless this house with your sword and the arm that wields it.”

           He took a drink as they did, his large hand dwarfing the cup. Another toast was made, this time by the domina, and they drank again. Then Aetios gave him a speech about the glories that would come with continued success. One day, he might even make it back to the coliseum in Rome to prove his worth once again. It was said the people there still remembered his name with awe.

           By the time Demodocus was dismissed, her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. The moon had risen and her legs were becoming numb from standing for so long. You would think she would be used to it by now. But it was a welcome relief when she was ordered to escort Demodocus back to the barracks.

           “Where are you from?” He asked as they walked back.

           She pursed her lips, “Why?”

           “I wish to know as much about you as I can.”

           She stopped and turned to stare up at him in the dim light of a nearby torch. “Why?”

           “Does there need to be a reason?” He asked softly.

           “I risk getting caught and punished every time I talk to you—“

           “Then why do you do it?”

           She opened her mouth to answer him, but shut it when she realized she had no real answer to give. She didn’t know why she responded to him. It would be best if she simply ignored him, but she never did.

           “We can’t tarry.” She said instead, turning on her heel and continuing through the dark halls.

           “Are you afraid of me?”

           “There is very little that I fear.”

           “I don’t doubt it.” He murmured as they arrived at the gate.

           He watched her as she called for the guard and headed for the stairs. She gave him one last glance before she hurried up the steps and toward the antechamber of Luciana’s rooms.

* * *

 

           “Oh, can’t I see him just for a while?” Pleaded Helena, clinging to Luciana’s arm. Helena was a newly acquired friend of Luciana, the daughter of Laertes the senator and husband to Doron, a general. “To have a view of that godly specimen would be the most wonderful story to tell to the others.”

           “I can’t say that Aetios would be very happy with it,” Luciana sighed, and then smiled, “But one cannot always be happy.”

           Helena clapped her hands, “Oh, call him up immediately!”

           Luciana nodded and waved her hand at Deidre. She bowed her head and left to fetch Demodocus, although she was not happy about it. It sickened her sometimes how these people viewed their slaves as nothing more than pieces of meat.

           “How fare you today?” He asked in his low voice as soon as the guard left.

           “Well enough.” She turned and walked quickly back the way she had come. “The domina and her guest wish to see you.”

           “What guest is this?”

           “The mistress Helena, daughter of Laertes.”

           He grunted, “I have never liked her. Her voice grates on my ears.”

           Deidre hid her smile, “Hush, or you might be heard.”

           “You are always so concerned with being overheard.”

           “It is a great risk,” Her good mood had suddenly gone, “It brings punishment.”

           “I mind punishment but a little.”

           “That is because you only get the lash or manacles.” She said softly, “I do not fare so luckily.”

           He was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke, he seemed almost contrite, “Forgive me. I know not of what I speak.”

           There was no time for response though, because they had reached the sitting room where the ladies awaited.

           “What on earth took so long?” Demanded Luciana.

           “Apologies, domina.” She bowed her head and stood against the wall.

           “Stand over here, Demodocus.” Luciana ordered, waving to a spot right in front of them.

           He did as he was bid and stood before them, his back straight, hands fisted at his sides. The sun streaming in from the window set his bronze skin aglow, and it was hard not to mistake him for one of the Roman gods themselves.

           “How magnificent,” Helena got to her feet and went up to him, her fingers running lightly across his chest. “He feels as if he is made of marble.”

           “A product of vigorous training.”

           “And do they train always? Even in this unbearable heat?”

           “Always.” Luciana smiled, “They must keep their strength up for the arena.”

           “My father says I complain too much about the heat.” Helena laughed lightly as she circled Demodocus, her eyes never leaving his body. “He threatens to send me up north where the pagans dance around their fires at night and the sun never shines.”

           “A treacherous land, to be sure.”

           “I’ve heard their men grow fangs like wolves that they use to eat their enemies. And there are strange creatures in the forests, full of magic and sinfulness.” Helena smiled confidentially, “That they entice unsuspecting travelers into their dens of indulgence.”

           “Fantastical tales, certainly.”

           “Do you think there’s any truth to them?”

           “Why don’t you ask for yourself? We have a slave from the northern barbarian lands. Deidre, step forward.”

           “Yes, domina.” She came to stand next to Luciana’s couch, facing Helena.

           “She’s truly one of the barbarians?”

           “Indeed she is. It took months to tame her, and even now she is not completely docile.”

           “Is it true then? Do the men grow fangs and eat their foes?” Helena asked excitedly.

           “No man I have ever met has done so,” Deidre said carefully.

           Helena pouted, “And what about the magical creatures in the forests?”

           “We call them faeries, mistress. They are very real.”

           “Oh, how delightful!” She clapped her hands, “Tell me of them!”

           “They live under the hills, and that is where they hold their courts. There are many types of faeries, from gremlins to trolls to pixies. But the most dangerous are the Fay.”

           “The Fay?” She repeated slowly, her eyes wide. “What are they?”

           “They are the nobles of the faeries. They are tall and beautiful and full of magic. The Seelie court is full of light magic, and the Unseelie court is full of dark magic, and each court has their king and queen. It is said that they like to kidnap unwary travelers and take them under the hill, where they will stay for decades and feel as if mere minutes have passed.”

           “And how do you know they are real?”

           “I have seen one, once. A banshee, foreteller of death.”

           “Do tell!” She lowered her voice and sat forward on the couch.

           “I was out fetching water from the well late one night, and I saw her gliding across the ground toward a neighboring house. She turned and looked at me with eyes as red as fire, her skin and hair white as snow. She bared a mouth full of sharp, rotten teeth, then turned and knocked on the door in front of her three times. Before it could open, she let out a scream that rattled my bones.”

           “And then what?”

           “She disappeared. The next day, Thomas was found dead in his bed.”

           “How utterly horrific!” She giggled, “Luciana, you didn’t tell me you had a slave full of such stories.”

           “I did not know you enjoyed such.”

           “I always love a good tale of barbarianism. It wets the imagination, don’t you think?”

           “It is not my imagination that I enjoy wetting.”

           Helena giggled again, “How scandalous. Do you have your barbarian slave show you the ways of her people? Do they do dark things in the bedroom?”

           Deidre focused on the wall in front of her, making sure to avoid the stares of Helena and Demodocus, who had been watching her the whole time. She was ashamed of what was sure to come from Luciana’s mouth next.

           “We do not use her for such acts.”

           “Whyever not? She looks healthy enough.”

           “She’s finely enough formed. Her tits are big enough to entice any man, to be sure, and her cunt tight enough. But her barbarian blood flows too strongly, and she fights the cock.”

           “Have her forced and tame it out of her then.” Helena said, almost sounding bored. “It is easy enough to break a slave into a whore.”

           “We have tried many times,” Luciana reassured her, “She is simply best suited for other work.”

           “Well, what about preparing others for the deed? Is she no good at that, either?”

           “She is not,” Luciana sighed and glanced up at Deidre derisively. “They do not have such ways in her land, she knows not how to move her fingers in a cunt.”

           “It is a pity.” Helena looked her up and down, “She seems quite delectable. Have you ever tried throwing her to your gladiators? I’ve heard that tames many thick-blooded women.”

           “Aetios would not have it. He says it incurs too much aggression when it should be saved for the arena.”

           “Hm, well perhaps she is too accustomed to the barbaric ways of her own people.” Helena smiled again, “I’ve heard they do atrocious things.”

           “I’ve heard they rape the sheep in their fields.” Luciana smiled and took a sip of her wine, “And have their women take the cocks of bulls and horses.”

           Deidre’s jaw tightened at the slights to her people, but she continued to stare at the wall, waiting until she was allowed to step back again. She hated the way Romans talked about her kin, as if they were no more than savages, unable to deny their base, monstrous desires.

           “I’ve heard that as a wedding night ceremony, they pass the bride around an entire garrison of their most berserk warriors.” Helena’s voice lowered in conspiracy, “And that she often takes more than one in her at a time.”

           “Then I’m sure she drowns in more than just pleasure.”

           The two women laughed, lifting their cups in the air.

           “Come, let us talk of other things. Demodocus must get back to his training.”

           “Of course. Perhaps next time I may see more of him.” Helena said with a raised eyebrow.

           “Perhaps,” Luciana smiled, “You will find no finer specimen.”

           “I do believe it.” She looked him over again, her eyes settling on a place far below his face.

           “Return him to the barracks.”

           “Yes, domina.” Deidre bowed her head and led the way from the room. Demodocus waited until they were safely out of earshot before he spoke, as she dreaded he would.

           “Is it true what the domina said of how they tried to use you?”

           “It is.”

           “Did they harm you?”

           “What does it matter?” She spun around to face him, her blood boiling. What right had he to care about her? They were strangers in a strange land. His kind, unwarranted affections could be nothing more than a façade. “You can do nothing about it.”

           He watched her for a long moment, his dark eyes terribly compassionate. She wished he wouldn’t look at her that way. It made her heart ache.

           “I did not let them.” She said fiercely, “They underestimated the fire and strength of my people. I fought them even when they threatened death.”

           “Are you not afraid of death?”

           “No,” The anger suddenly left her and she glanced away from his dark gaze, “There are worse things than death.”

           “I am sorry for what they did to you.”

           “So am I.”

           She turned to continue walking, but a large hand wrapped around her wrist and brought her to a halt. He slowly turned her back around, his other hand rising. His fingers brushed lightly against her cheek.

           “I would not see you hurt again.”

           “There is nothing you can do about my fate.”

           “If I could—“

           “You can’t.” She tried to tug away, but he would not let her. She did not like the way he was looking at her now. It made her heart race and her stomach flutter.

           “If I could, I would never let you be hurt again.”

           He finally let her pull free and followed the rest of the way silently. She felt his large presence behind her and found herself wishing what he said was true. In all her years in this forsaken place, no one had ever cared for her. She had not thought it was possible. And she had resolved that even if something like that were to come to pass, she would not return the feelings. How could she? There was no hope for a life of her own.

           She called for the guard and moved to climb the stairs, but she stopped and turned partly, not enough to see the expression on his face, nor for him to fully see hers.

           “The sentiment is useless,” She said softly, “But well received.”

           Then she hurried up the stairs as the guard arrived and unlocked the gate, escorting Demodocus back into the barracks.

           She berated herself the entire way back to the domina. What had she gone and said that for? The words would only encourage him, and she would have him cease his efforts instead. She couldn’t afford complications, and he was most certainly a complication. Aetios’ most accomplished gladiator, the champion of all Capua, could not be seen with a common slave. It would dishonor the ludus. And it would make trouble for her. As masters went, the dominus and domina were not awful. She would rather stay here than be sent to the mines, or to some worse master. Slave she may be, but her lot could have been much worse.

           When she arrived back in the balcony room, the two women were beginning to feel the effects of their wine. Their voices filled the room and made her head ache after a while. They did not go to their beds until the moon was high in the sky. By that point, Deidre was having trouble staying on her feet, but she managed to lead the domina to her chamber as another maid led Helena to the guest chambers. She was attending the games with them tomorrow, so it was simpler for her to stay the night. Deidre knew the dominous just wanted to weasel their way closer to Helena in order to elevate themselves. They were very clever when they put their minds to it.

           Luciana had her stay next to the bed and fan her as she fell asleep, murmuring complaints about the heat as she drifted off. Deidre had to pinch herself to keep from falling asleep all the while. By the time Luciana was asleep, there were only a few hours left until the sun rose. Deidre sighed and shuffled into the antechamber, collapsing on her small cot. She was fast asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

           Deidre yawned, grimacing at the exhaustion that weighed down her limbs and made her head ache. They were already in the stands of the arena, waiting for the magister to arrive so the games could begin. Helena was chattering incessantly to Luciana, apparently none the worse for wear after their late night. Luciana was also exhausted, but she would never admit it. She wanted to appear as young as possible to Helena, and late nights didn’t affect young people so harshly.

           “My husband doesn’t enjoy the games as I do.” Helena was saying, “But I think if he saw the quality of your men, he might change his mind.”

           “We would be honored if he came to see the games.” Luciana smiled, “Perhaps we can gain Demodocus a spot in the primus just for his pleasure.”

           “Oh, wouldn’t that be lovely? I’ll put in a few good words with the magister,” Helena giggled, “I’m sure my husband will love to see the undefeated champion of Capua.”

           Just then, the magister himself came plodding in, his robes swirling about his thick frame. He sat in his chair with a huff and accepted the cup of wine from his servant.

           “Apologies for my lateness,” He said after a large sip, “My daughter decided to stay at the villa this morning.”

           “I hope she is not feeling unwell.” Murmured Luciana.

           He waved his hand dismissively, “She cannot bear the heat, is all.”

           “Who could blame her?” Muttered Helena, “It stifles the lungs.”

           “Indeed it does. I pray for swift respite.” He raised his glass for the servant to refill. “Aetios, would you do the honors?”

           “I’d be delighted.” Aetios got to his feet and stretched his arms out to the crowd, who leapt to their feet. “Good people of Capua, in honor of the ever-generous magister Tiberius, we have brought together the finest gladiators in all of Capua!”

           There was a roar from the crowd, and after a few more winged words, the games began. Deidre stared absently over the arena, not really seeing the bloodshed before her eyes. Unlike the Romans around her, she did not enjoy the carnage.

           Over an hour later, the primus finally began. Two giant barbarians from east of the Rhine came out of the gates, bearing large and deadly looking weapons in their hands. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw them. They looked monstrous and ferocious, and as much faith she had in the skill of Demodocus, she was still worried for him. These men would not be so easily defeated.

           The crowd roared more loudly than ever when Demodocus was announced and came striding out of his gate. He raised his arms, blades flashing in the sun. The sign was given, and the match had begun. Deidre watched anxiously as the two men attacked him savagely. Even from up here, she could feel the bone-trembling effects of their blows. Demodocus seemed to hold his own, though. He managed to slice one in the back of the thigh, bringing him down to his knees, one more blocked blow and a swing of his own, and the giant was falling to the ground in a cloud of dust.

           The second man did not go down so easily. Deidre had to stifle a gasp when the barbarian’s sword sliced across Demodocus’ chest, drawing blood. Demodocus let out a vicious roar and attacked, sword glinting in the bright sunlight. There was a whirlwind of sword and limb and dust, and then blood was flying across the sand. The barbarian’s head tilted back, widening the gash on his neck, until it finally ripped free from the bleeding stump and landed on the ground.

           The roar from the crowd was deafening, and she had to admit that her heart was fluttering from the anticipation and excitement of it all. Helena clapped her hands and got to her feet, smiling down at Demodocus as he turned to salute the balcony with his bloody swords.

           “There! Now that is a battle!” Aetios laughed and fell back into his seat, having leapt to his feet. “The champion at his finest.”

           “The crowd loves him more and more.” The magister nodded, “He has long been one of their favorites.”

           “He is good enough for the coliseum in Rome.” Helena said with a breathless sigh.

           “He has been in Rome, my dear friend,” Luciana smiled, “And he has come back the victor.”

           “After I regale this battle to my husband, he’ll have to come see what all the fuss is about.” Helena got to her feet and turned to Luciana as she did the same. “I’m afraid I must go now, but do keep in touch.”

           “Of course,” Luciana kissed her cheeks and smiled, “I shall miss you sorely.”

           “I shall be back soon.” Helena grinned and gave Luciana’s hands a squeeze before she turned and left the balcony.

           Deidre walked behind her dominous as they talked with the magister. They were worming their way into the next primus, a feat which was not difficult. The magister had thoroughly enjoyed Demodocus’ performance. She couldn’t blame him, even she had been stirred up by the exhibition.

           “Deidre,” Luciana said as soon as they saw the gladiators exiting the arena gate, “Go check with the medicus and see how Demodocus is doing with that cut he received.”

           “Yes, domina.”

           Deidre hurried across the hot sand, clasping her hands tightly in front of her when she came to a stop beside Demodocus and the medicus, Marius, a stooped over old man who was perpetually grumpy. He was cleaning the wound as Demodocus walked, grumbling the whole way. Deidre watched as he had Demodocus sit on the edge of the wagon so he could stitch the wound.

           “The domina wishes to know how he fares.” She murmured, making sure to avoid Demodocus’ dark gaze. The memory of what she had said to him last night made heat rise up her cheeks.

           “He’ll be fine.” Marius said bluntly, “It’s hardly deep enough for stitches.”

           “No more than a scratch.” Demodocus grinned, “I have suffered worse.”

           “You fought well on the sands today,” She ducked her head, preferring to stare at her feet instead of whatever expression was on his face. “You made the dominous very proud.”

           “And you?” His voice lowered, “What did you think?”

           She opened her mouth to reply, but the domina called her name out before she could speak a single word. She gave him a small, half-smile before she turned and hurried back over to the domina.

           “How does he fare?”

           “Very well, domina. Medicus says it was not as deep as it looked.”

           “That’s good to hear.” Aetios smiled and held the curtain open for his wife, “After you, my love.”

           Luciana climbed into the wagon, followed closely by her husband. Deidre took her seat on the back of the wagon, holding tightly to the bar as it lurched forward. She watched Demodocus for a while, a small smile creeping onto her face as he bickered with the medicus, who was trying to finish giving him stitches. Then she leaned her head against the wood and closed her eyes. It had been a very long day and she ached for her own bed. But there was to be a feast tonight and she had to help with the preparations. It would be yet another late night.

           Many hours later, Deirdre leaned against the cool stucco wall, exhausted beyond belief. The sun had set and guests were just beginning to arrive. Luciana had sent her to grab one of the other maids, but she needed a moment’s respite. It felt like she had not stopped moving since the night before last.

           A guard came around the corner and she jerked into action, avoiding his questioning gaze. She and the younger maid, Gaia, hurried back to the dining hall to serve the feast and wine. After the food had been eaten and guests had risen from their seats, they began to walk and mingle. Luciana had dressed some of the maids and manservants in provocative clothing and golden paints, to entice the guests to indulge in a different sort of hunger. Deirdre kept her gaze carefully averted. If she drew attention to herself, one of these noble Romans might try to use her as such.

           Deirdre moved into the hallway to fetch some water for one of the girls when a hand descended on her shoulder. One of the dinner guests, an older man with small eyes and jaundiced skin, was leering at her. His fingers wandered down her arm.

           “Such a pretty morsel you are,” He said softly, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips, two fat worms on a bloated face.

           She was just about to push him away, for he had gotten much too close, when Luciana appeared in the distance. For a moment, she thought the domina would not notice them, but then her head turned and her eyes widened. A flood of relief flowed through Deirdre as she watched her mistress hurry over to them.

           “My dear Polonius,” Luciana smiled and put a hand on the man’s shoulder, “You are so far from the revelry.”

           “I found my own revelry. How is it you have not displayed such a fine specimen?”

           “I am afraid she is not used for such purposes.” Luciana shook her head sadly and began to lead the man back into the main room. “But I have a girl just perfect for your esteemed tastes. Deirdre,” She glanced back and said sharply, “Go fetch the honeyed wine from Egypt.”

           “Yes, domina.” Deirdre bowed her head gratefully. She had to force herself not to run down the hall. Her hands were trembling, her heart beating frantically, almost painfully, beneath her breast. You would think she would be used to being touched forcibly, but she wasn’t. She didn’t think she ever would be. It disgusted her and frightened her what some of these people thought to use her for.

           Her thoughts still had not settled by the time she got into the cellar. Her eyes flicked over the shelves, hoping she wouldn’t find what she was looking for so she didn’t have to go back. But then she spotted the blood red wax on one of the clay jugs and her heart fell.

           “Deirdre.”

           She nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, dropping the jug in her hands. It shattered at her feet, sending the wine splashing everywhere.

           “What are you doing?” She hissed, “Are you not supposed to be asleep?”

           “Dominus gave us wine and told us to rejoice.”

           She knelt and began to gather the broken pieces of clay, her hands still shaking. That had been the last bottle. What was she to do now?

           A large hand slid over one of hers and she glanced up to find Demodocus gazing at her with such sincere concern that it made her want to tear up.

           “You’re trembling.”

           “I’m tired,” It was a weak response, and they both knew it.

           “Are you alright?”

           “I’m fine. This was the last jug of honeyed wine, what am I supposed to tell domina? She’ll be angry at me now.” She hastily wiped her eyes. No tears had fallen, but they were threatening to.

           “It was an accident.”

           “But—“ She stopped, catching herself just before she blurted everything out. She had to stop. She was getting far too close to this man.

           “But something else happened,” It was times like these that she hated how he wasn’t as thick-headed as he seemed. “Tell me.”

           She tried to pull her hand away, but his fingers only tightened.

           “Tell me,” He said again, his voice far too gentle to refuse.

           “It’s nothing,” She said defensively, “They’ve just gotten a bit too drunk up there and…and some of the guests have become overly bold.”

           “Did they touch you?” His voice hardened.

           “Hardly,” She shook her head, “Domina stopped him before anything happened but…but I just can’t help but remember what has already happened.”

           “Deirdre…”

           “And now I have broken what domina told me to get.” She began gathering the broken pieces, dumping them all into the base of the jug, which was still intact. “What am I to do now?”

           “I will take the pieces,” He murmured, “I can throw them over the edge of the cliff.”

           She blinked up at him, surprised. “You would do that?”

           “Of course,” He took the pieces from her, his hands lingering on her skin. She didn’t pull away immediately, though she knew she should have. The warmth of his skin felt so good on hers, and the strength of his hands so comforting. “Tell her there were none left.”

           Deirdre nodded and finally pulled away. She kept her gaze on the floor, heat rising up her cheeks. She hadn’t noticed until now that she had stopped trembling. What spell could this man possibly have put her under to make her so easily affected by him? It was unnatural.

           “Deirdre,” His hand gently cupped her cheek, tilting her head up so their eyes could meet. She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch, wishing she could stay, wishing she could return his feelings in some way, wishing she was free to do as she pleased. His thumb wiped her tears away as they slowly began to fall. “I do not understand how they can hurt one so beautiful as you.”

           She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him. As highly as she liked to think of her own people, there were no men like Demodocus in her homeland. He had a terribly wonderful mix of strength and gentleness, and a brightness in his dark eyes that she couldn’t bring herself to look away from. If she wasn’t careful, she might start to believe his fanciful words.

           The creak of the cellar door had her tearing away from him. She hastily picked up her skirts and climbed the stairs as a guard entered, stealing one last glance at Demodocus before she left the cellar behind. For a moment, she stood near a window and closed her eyes. A breeze blew gently across her face, cooling her heated cheeks. She listened to her heart slow, the frenzied beats becoming calm and measured. What hold that man had over her, she did not know, but it was sure to be her doom someday.

           Nearly a week later, the dominous had decided to throw another party. Demodocus had won yet another primus and the people could hardly keep his name off their lips. The moon had risen high and Deirdre was making her way through the main rooms, weaving between drunk men and women and naked slaves. She was to fetch spiced wine for Theseus, a special guest of Luciana’s. He was a rising general in the Roman army, a good connection to have if Aetios was ever to rise above the rank of dominus.

           She had just made it into the hallway when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Polonius, the man who had tried to assault her before. He smiled when she jerked away from him.

           “I see you remember me.” His beady eyes seemed to flicker in the light of a nearby torch. “Perhaps we can continue where we left off.”

           “No,” She pushed him away, but that only made him scowl. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her up against the wall, so hard that her head cracked against the stucco. He pressed his fat lips against her mouth and tried to slip his tongue between her lips. Full of anger and fear, she acted without thinking and bit his tongue. He cried out and backhanded her, sending her to the cold floor.

           “Polonius!” Luciana came running over to them, “What has happened?”

           “The bitch bit me!” He fumed.

           Luciana gave her a quick glare as she rose to her knees, then turned a hasty smile on the heavy man, “Apologies, good Polonius. She is from the north and her barbarian blood still flows within her.”

           He grabbed a fistful of Deirdre’s hair and yanked her head back, “Barbarian or no, she is a slave! What do you intend to do with her now that she has bit a noble Roman?”

           “She will be suitably punished, of course.”

           “Perhaps the insult would be lessened if I had some say in the punishment.” His smile showed far too many teeth.

           Uncertainty flickered across Luciana’s face for a moment, but was soon covered with her polite mask. “Of course, anything you wish, Polonius.”

           He nodded, “Twenty lashes. And I would like to watch.”

           Luciana smiled, “I’ll have it arranged right away. Guards!”

           Deirdre stared at Luciana as two guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away. Her domina stood straight and kept her expression stony. They had been companions for many years, but Deirdre was a fool to think she thought of her as anything but a slave. She meant nothing to them.

           The doctore was called in to do the lashing. He had been the closest thing to a friend Deirdre had in this place, and a pained look came over his face when he saw who was meant to be under his whip. He whispered an apology as he walked past her and took his place behind her.

           “Don’t go lightly.” Polonius murmured.

           Deirdre squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself against the wooden post she was tied to. The first lash hurt the worst, a fact she knew very well. The sting of it burned through her whole body. The second hurt a little less, and by the time the twentieth came around, she was too numb to even feel the blood dripping down her back. She collapsed onto the floor when the guard untied her, her tears slowly burning their way down her cheeks.

           “Take her to one of the cells.” Luciana said coldly.

           The guards lifted her again and hauled her through the ludus, her feet dragging against the stone floor. They tossed her into one of the cells and chained her hands to the wall. She didn’t even flinch as the door was slammed shut. It had been a long time since she was last down here. Years even. She couldn’t quite remember. Her hours down here had always been hazy. These, she was sure, would be no different.

           Deirdre didn’t know how much time had passed when there was a voice at the door. The pain had become a dull, aching throb that never seemed to go away. She woke from her stupor hazily, trying to blink away the bleariness. The low timbre of the voice was familiar and she unconsciously relaxed when she realized who it was.

           “Deirdre? Is that you?” She heard the door shake, “Are you alright?”

           But she didn’t turn around. She didn’t want him to see her like this, so weak and feeble. Bruised, bleeding, and crying. What kind of image was that? That wasn’t who she was. She was strong and resilient. Her tears began anew.

           “Open this door!” Demodocus snapped.

           “I don’t obey the orders of a slave.” Growled a guard.

           “Open it.”

           Doctore’s strong voice filtered through the door and she heard the guard grudgingly obey. Moments later, large hands gently came down on her shoulder and turned her.

           “Deirdre,” He said breathlessly, his hands cupping her face and brushing her hair out of her eyes. “What did they do to you?”

           Her face scrunched and she tried not to let the tears out, but a few more streamed down her cheeks, hot against her skin. Demodocus wrapped his arms carefully around her and held her close. She curled her fists against his chest and pressed her face to his shoulder. He was a gladiator. Every moment in the arena was a moment closer to death, and every moment she spent with him endeared him further. She knew she would lose him like she lost everyone else, but she didn’t care. She felt lighter in his arms, less afraid, less wounded and battered. The universe was a wicked being, but in this moment, in this man’s arms, the world seemed less awful.

           “Demodocus,” Doctore said softly.

           “Leave us be.” Demodocus said fiercely, his grip on her tightening.

           “I would that you had all the time in the world, but domina is on her way down. She cannot see you here.”

           Demodocus sighed and pulled back, gazing down into her eyes one last time before he released her fully and got to his feet. She watched him go and felt the walls around her heart begin to crumble.

           Doctore gave her an apologetic glance before he shut and locked the door once more. It was not long after that it opened again, but this time it was her graceful domina that entered.

           “The medicus is here.” She watched as the old man tottered over to Deirdre and began cleaning her back, “The guests are gone, so you can be moved from here now.”

           “Thank you, domina.” She murmured.

           “Are you in much pain?”

           “It is not so terrible, domina.” She kept her gaze firmly on the ground.

           Luciana sighed, “You would save yourself much trouble if you didn’t fight so much. Would it be so horrible to acquiesce every once in a while? For over a decade you have fought, and it lands you here every time. How is she, medicus?”

           “She needs stitches and balms, but there are no signs of infection, domina.”

           “Good. Bring her to the infirmary and send her up in the morning.”

           Medicus bowed his head and motioned for the guards to come in and grab her. She went with them meekly, keeping her head bowed. When medicus began to stitch her wounds, she laid there silently and stared at the wall. All she wanted was to be in her own bed, no matter how small the room or how hard the padding. It was private and it was quiet and she could rest in peace there. That was all she wanted, was to be at peace. She hadn’t felt peaceful the entire time she’d been in this forsaken land. Except…well, she lowered her gaze to the dirty pillow beneath her chest. Except for those few moments she was in the strong arms of Demodocus.

           Deirdre scowled. Since when was she the type of woman to only feel safe in a man’s arms? She knew how to fight, to take care of herself. She didn’t need anybody else. Deirdre sighed internally. No, she didn’t need anyone else, but part of her still wanted someone. She was tired of being alone.

* * *

 

           Another week passed before she saw Demodocus again. She had been sent to fetch him for an audience with Luciana and Helena, who wished to fawn over him again. When the guard let him through the cellar door, she carefully avoided his gaze and headed back up the steps.

           “Deirdre,”

           Her feet immediately stopped, and she cursed them for betraying her.

           “Are you well?”

           “Well enough.”

           His hand slid over hers and slowly turned her around. She was standing a few steps above him so their heads were finally level.

           “I have something for you.” He turned her hand over and placed a small leather bag in her palm. “The merchant told me it was from your lands. I thought you might like it.”

           Curious despite herself, she opened the bag and tipped the contents out into her hand. It was a simple leather cord with a wooden talisman hanging from it. She turned it over and stared at it. A Claddagh was carved into the wood, smoothed over with time. Deirdre sucked in a breath.

           “I cannot take this.”

           “You do not like it?”

           Deirdre sighed, “You misunderstand me. This is a Claddagh, it is a very important symbol in my culture.”

           “I meant no offense.”

           “I cannot take this because,” She hesitated, “Because men only give it to the woman they intend to marry.”

           “Oh,” He stared down at the trinket for a moment, and then a broad grin spread across his face. “Keep it even so. I imply no engagement. Perhaps it will cheer you to look upon it and be reminded of your home.”

           “Demodocus…”

           “Come,” He motioned for her to continue up the stairs, “We have tarried too long.”

           She pursed her lips but he was right. Luciana and Helena were waiting. Her fingers tightened around the necklace as she walked. It was ridiculous to be so embarrassed when he had obviously meant nothing by giving it to her. But in all her years, she had never thought to receive something like this. She had always assumed she would die in this place, alone.

           When they reached the sitting room, she tucked the necklace into her skirt pocket and stood behind domina as the women began to talk.

           “Just as I remembered.” Helena smiled.

           “Will you tell me your news now, or must you continue to torture me?”

           “Alright, alright.” She popped a grape into her mouth and smiled, “My husband insists you accompany him in his base camp and bring your best gladiators.”

           “His base camp?”

           “Indeed. And,” She leaned forward and lowered her voice, “He offers to help Aetios gain position in the senate. There are a few open seats after the attack on the outlying castras.”

           “That is wonderful news!” Luciana clapped her hands eagerly, “When does he wish to see us?”

           “Immediately. You can join my caravan. We leave the day after tomorrow.”

           “The day after tomorrow.” Luciana got to her feet, “I must tell Aetios and begin preparations. Oh, Helena, do you mind ever so much?”

           “Of course not,” Helena stood as well and kiss her friend on the cheek, “Pack warm. The camp is far in the north.”

           “I cannot thank you enough, Helena. A truer friend there never could be.”

           She laughed, “Go tell your husband! We leave from the north gates at dawn.”

           “We will be there.”

           From then on, the house was all a-flurry. Trunks were packed and carriages were prepared. Aetios had to buy two new horses just to pull everything. Three carriages would be going on the trip. One for the dominus and domina, one for the slaves, and one for the supplies. Since slaves were not allowed in the same carriages as Roman nobles, and it would become too cold for Deirdre to sit on the back, she was to be put in the wagon with the gladiators. It was not a situation that she was looking forward to.

           “Deirdre!” Luciana called.

           “Yes, domina?”

           “Will this be warm enough, do you think?” She held up a fur robe.

           “You will want layers beneath it, but it should be suitable.”

           Luciana shuddered, “If only the camps were not so far north. We even have to cross the canal to reach the barbarian lands.”

           “It is not so terrible, domina. Most of that country is ruled by the empire.”

           “Comforting, to be sure, but the idea will not keep me warm at night.” She sat on a nearby chair and sighed, “And to think, I will have to go whole days without you at my side. What will I do?”

           Deirdre smiled, “You will flourish as always, domina.”

           Luciana smiled and resumed packing and sending servants rushing about the house. That night, Deirdre could hardly sleep. To be so close to her home again, was it truly happening? It felt like a dream and she hoped she would never wake up.

* * *

 

           “It is time.” Helena grinned and grabbed Luciana’s hands, “Oh, do share my carriage with me. It is a long ride to the inn we rest at for the night.”

           “Go, go.” Aetios waved his hand dismissively when Luciana looked to him, “Who am I to stand in the way of such friendship?”

           “We’re going to have so much fun!” Helena led Luciana away to her larger, much finer carriage.

           “Tell me, Deirdre. How many of us do you think will freeze our balls off?” Aetios said dryly as he watched the two women walk away.

           She hid a smile, “Only the careless ones, dominus.”

           He snorted and motioned for her to go, “The other wagon awaits. Doctore is there if any of the men get handsy.”

           She nodded and walked swiftly to the second to last wagon. The door opened when she knocked and both Doctore and Demodocus lifted her into the back. It was dark and had already begun to smell. She knew she would be grateful for the cramped nature of the wagon later on, as it would keep them warm, but for now it was as unpleasant a situation as she could imagine. Luckily, she had Demodocus between her and the other men.

           The men talked among themselves mostly, playing some sort of gambling game with sticks and rocks. She dozed the majority of the time, even though she could tell Demodocus wished to speak with her. She knew he wouldn’t want the men to see he had an attachment to her though. If anyone suspected he was involved with, or wished to be involved with, the body slave of the domina, he would be in serious trouble.

           “Tell me, Deirdre.” Doctore said after they had stopped for a midday meal of bread and water. “What are the barbarian lands like?”

           She shrugged, “These are not my lands. They are mostly grey and full of sheep.”

           “How cold is it going to be?” Asked one of the other gladiators.

           “It is nearly winter. The winds will be coming down from the mountains and a chill will be in the air. Keep yourself covered or you might find yourself a body part short when you return.”

           The man scowled and went back to his game.

           The conversation died after that. None of the men seemed very happy to be traveling north as they were, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. Deirdre and Helena seemed to be the only ones looking forward to their destination.

           Nearly four days later, they arrived at the canal. It was too dark to cross, so they lodged in a small inn for the night. Deirdre, thankfully, was allowed inside to attend domina. The gladiators were made to sleep in the barn.

           “I remember why I dislike ships.” Doctore muttered.

           Deirdre smiled weakly. They had been stuffed below deck earlier that morning in a room meant for cargo. The few small windows that were there let in cold waves of sea water, drenching everyone to the bone. She hadn’t felt this cold in a long time, and she had never been very fond of ships either. She would much rather be in a forest than out at sea.

           After one extraordinarily cold bunch of water dropped on her head, she felt somebody slide next to her and wiped her eyes to find Demodocus watching her. She smiled faintly as he pressed closer, his warmth mixing with what little body heat she had left.

           “How long are we to be at sea?” Shouted one of the men.

           “No more than a day.” Said Deirdre.

           “Thank the gods for that.” He muttered.

           They rested another night at the inn on the other side. Everyone, even the ever exuberant Helena, was feeling quite miserable. One of the horses had died in the crossover, so they wouldn’t have been able to continue on right away anyway.

           From there, it was only three days to the camp where Helena’s husband awaited them. As she waited for her turn to get into the wagon, she turned her face into the biting wind and closed her eyes. It wasn’t Erin, but it was closer than she had been for half her life. She somehow felt more alive here.

           By the third day, the horses were exhausted and the people even more so. They were set up in a large tent, with a smaller one off to the side for the gladiators. She was allowed to stay by domina’s side, thankfully. The men had begun to stare at her after a while and she didn’t want to find out how much further they wished to go. She knew neither Demodocus nor Doctore would have let them do anything, but it still unnerved her.

           “Aetios, how good of you to come.” Doron clasped Aetios’ hand firmly and smiled. “And Luciana, you’re even lovelier in person. Come, sit, have some wine.”

           Deirdre kept a careful distance as they sat down, not liking the look of the guards situated at the tent flap.

           “I must admit, I did not think you would come all the way up here. Most Romans despise the cold.”

           “A change in temperature doesn’t stop the Roman army, why should it stop the Roman people?” Aetios smiled.

           “Indeed.”

           The conversation continued on in much the same way. She felt as if the two men didn’t care for each other overly much, but carried on politely as if they did. Doron soon mentioned the gladiators and before she knew it, they were back outside waiting for the men to finish gathering around to watch a fight. Doron had some prisoners that would do for opponents, even though Aetios offered to have them fight each other.

           “Death is what we want to see, good Aetios.” Doron grinned. “Otherwise we would not be in this profession.”

           So it was that the gladiators began fighting weakened and wounded prisoners. When Demodocus was brought out for the primus, he was pitted against two young boys. His jaw tightened when he saw them, but he offered no complaint. He let them grab their swords from the ground and made a show of it for a while, but when the cheers of the soldiers became harsher, he swiftly sank his sword into each boy’s heart. They died almost instantly. Deirdre looked away as they fell to the ground. She had seen many fall in the arena, but this sickened her more than usual. For all she knew, they could have been her own people.

           That night, she entered the smaller tent to fetch a jug of wine for Luciana. The men were playing their game again, while Demodocus and Doctore were sitting by the small fire.

           “Deirdre,” Demodocus got to his feet and caught her arm before she returned to the larger tent. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

           “For what?”

           His voice lowered, “Those boys. I did not want to take their lives.”

           “I know.” She looked up at him and saw the torment in his eyes. She placed her hand against his cheek and smiled, “You gave them good deaths. That is more than they would have gotten otherwise.”

           He nodded and watched her leave, sighing as the tent flap closed behind her.

           “I think I prefer the drought.” Luciana muttered as Deirdre refilled her cup.

           “We won’t be here long, love.” Aetios said reassuringly. “A week at most.”

           “That’s a week too long, if you ask me.” She glanced up at Deirdre, “Sleep at my side tonight. I would have as much warmth as possible.”

           “Yes, domina.”

           Three days passed, all much the same. Doron and some of his men would be gone during the day, and they would come back in the evening and have the gladiators fight for their entertainment. Deirdre suspected they were picking up innocent villagers just so they would not run out of prisoners for the gladiators to fight. Aetios grew impatient, for Doron made only passing remarks about positions in the senate and seemed interested only in the gladiators. As others began to accustom themselves to the routine, Deirdre found herself uneasy. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

           It was late at night that it happened. Luciana’s arm was around her waist, her body pressed against Deirdre’s back. Unable to sleep, she listened to the breathing of her domina. It was calm and steady as always. After all, what would she have to fear or worry about? She was a Roman, and Romans were always in control.

           Then the yelling started. She leapt to her feet as the clash of steel rang through the tent walls. Men were fighting outside and, from the sound of it, men were dying as well.

           “What is going on?” Luciana demanded when she jolted awake.

           “Hush,” Aetios grabbed his wife and headed for the back of the tent. “Get to the carriage.”

           A man ran into the tent, sword dripping with blood. Luciana screamed and Deirdre ran to the other tent. The gladiators had grabbed their weapons, most had already left the tent. A hand wrapped around hers and she and Demodocus ran outside. Strange men, she assumed they were natives, were attacking the camp. They had killed quite a few Romans in their sleep, and were greatly outnumbering the rest. She pulled Demodocus into the forest, knowing they would be safer there. They ran until the sounds of the battle faded. Not long after, they came across what looked to be a deserted village.

           “Where are we?” Demodocus stopped and glanced around.

           “I don’t know,” She whispered.

           They glanced behind as they heard the tramp of boots. A group of ten or more men was coming toward them, swords raised. Demodocus pulled her into the nearest building, a small barn, and shoved her into one of the stalls. He took both his swords from their sheaths and watched the men enter the barn without batting an eye.

           The fight lasted longer than she thought it would. Five men attacked Demodocus at once, odds he had beaten in the arena, but these men were fierce and strong. A few more jumped into the fray and Demodocus was soon thrown to the ground. The man who seemed to be their leader raised his sword in the air, preparing for the final blow.

           “No!” Deirdre shielded Demodocus with her body.

           The other man scowled and moved to shove her away, but she kicked his shin so hard he cursed.

           “ _Someone move this Roman bitch out of the way!_ ”

           Her eyes widened as she recognized the language. They were of Erin!

           “ _I am not a Roman! Do you not see the collar around my neck?_ ” She hastily continued as the men paused and stared down at her, “ _I was taken many years ago from the shores of Erin._ ”

           “ _From what village do you hail?_ ”

           “ _An Daingean, near the southern shore. I am a Callahan. My neighbors were Bradys._ ”

           They turned and murmured together for a moment. One man, who towered above the rest, peered down at her from under his bushy brows.

           “ _I know the village. My sister married a Brady._ ”

           “ _Margaret? From Kerry?_ ”

           He grinned, “ _That’s the one!_ ”

           “ _Then there’s only one to deal with._ ” Their leader, a tall dark-haired man, motioned with his sword for her to move.

           “ _No, you cannot kill him._ ”

           “ _He is one of their pet gladiators,_ ” The man snapped, “ _He has slaughtered enough men to fill the afterlife itself. Move aside!_ ”

           “ _No!_ ”

           “ _Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have my men grab you and kill the bastard anyway._ ”

           Her mind spun frantically through a list of excuses, but none seemed good enough. If she didn’t make them trust her word, she would lose Demodocus before she could take her next breath.

           “ _He is my husband._ ” She blurted the words out before she had time to think about them. They stared down at her with wide eyes for a moment. Then the leader scowled.

           “ _A Roman wedding is no wedding at all. Why not rid yourself of a monster who was forced upon you?_ ”

           “ _Because he was not forced upon me._ ” She quickly grabbed the small leather bag from her pocket and showed him the necklace within, “ _A symbol of our union._ ”

           He stared at the amulet for a long moment, for so long that it felt like eternity. When he pulled back and sighed, she let out the breath of air she had been holding.

           “ _Take them back to camp._ ” He muttered. “ _And keep an eye on the Roman._ ”

           The large man nodded and stepped forward. They followed him out of the barn and a ways further into the forest until they came upon a rather large camp. It was mostly men, warriors by the look of it, but there were some boys and a few women too.

           When she saw the pen filled with prisoners, she stopped. Most of them were Roman soldiers, but a few of them were gladiators.

           “ _Wait._ ”

           The big man turned around and frowned. “ _What?_ ”

           “ _These men, they were slaves as much as I._ ”

           “ _Then why did they fight against us?_ ” Demanded the dark-haired man from behind her.

           She spun around to glare at him, “ _Perhaps because you were trying to kill them._ ”

           “ _She has a point._ ” Muttered the large man.

           “What’s going on?” Demodocus murmured, glancing between her and the leader.

           “ _Tell him to keep quiet!_ ” The leader said fiercely. “ _You expect me to just let these men go? They will turn on us and we’ll have to kill them anyway._ ”

           Deirdre went over and grabbed Doctore’s hand, smiling up into the tall man’s grim countenance. “You fought only because your life was in danger, did you not?”

           “I did.” He said slowly.         

           A short young man, who stood beside the leader, murmured in his ear. She presumed he could translate the Roman language.

           “Does your loyalty lie with the Romans?” The young man asked.

           “It does not.”

           “Why should we trust you? You have fought for the Romans for all these years, why would you turn now?”

           “You imply that it was done willingly.” Growled Demodocus. “We are nothing but slaves to them. Animals they throw in an arena and pit against each other for sport.”

           “We fought, or we died.” Doctore added, more solemnly. “We simply chose to live.”

           There was a small, murmured conversation between the leader and the young man, but soon enough, the gladiators were allowed out of the pen. There were only four left, of the ten that had come, but at least they were free now.

           “ _Perhaps you can assist me with something._ ” The leader came up to her and watched her carefully.

           She nodded and followed him into one of the tents, giving Demodocus a small smile when he was made to wait outside. Much to her surprise, the four noble Romans were on their knees within, being held at sword point by a couple of guards. Luciana and Aetios immediately tried to speak when they saw her, but they stopped when they were hit on the backs of their heads.

           “ _Are you going to tell me I should set them free as well?_ ”

           “ _No,_ ” She said slowly.

           “ _Which were your masters?_ ”

           She pointed them out and flinched when she was grabbed by the back of the neck. The dark-haired man pulled out a dagger and slipped it under her collar. For a moment, she thought he was going to slit her throat, but then the leather strap was falling to the ground. Deirdre slowly put her hands to her now bare neck with wonder. The leather collar hadn’t been heavy, but she felt a thousand times lighter.

           “ _Tell them you are free now. Tell them they are at our mercy and that they will pay for the suffering they have caused._ ”

           Deirdre stepped forward, somewhat nervous. She was free now. She shouldn’t be intimidated by these people, even if they were her former masters.

           “He says you are at their mercy and that you will pay for the suffering you have caused.”

           “We haven’t caused any suffering!” Aetios said frantically. “We just got here! Tell them we’re innocent!”

           “You force men to fight to the death for sport.” The young man murmured, coming to stand near Deirdre. “Men that were stolen from their homes. Men that you enslaved.”

           “Deirdre, my love, tell them how close we are!” Luciana pleaded, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “Tell them how good I’ve treated you over the years. I kept you safe from all those men, from the mines.”

           She ducked her head, not wanting to look them in the eyes. They had caused her so much pain, but at the same time, they had truly not been terrible masters. But she should have never had a master at all.

           “The first time I did not willingly spread my legs, you had me beaten.” She said softly. “When I fought back, you had me whipped. When I would not assist you in the bedroom, you had me chained in a cell for days with no food or water.”

           “Deirdre, I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry!” Luciana’s voice rose in pitch and trembled, “Please, forgive me! We became friends, did we not? Do we not care for each other? You were by my side for many years. Does that mean nothing? Is there nothing to show for our years together?”

           “Yes, there is.” She bent and lifted the leather collar, running her fingers over the rough surface. “There are scars all over my body from you and your husband.”

           Luciana seemed to crumple then. Her hands fisted at her sides and she leaned toward her husband. She could see defeat in the woman’s eyes.

           “But I would condemn no one to death.” She turned to the young man and found compassion in his eyes. “What are you going to do with them?”

           “The general and his wife will be made examples of. We have not decided what to do with them.”

           She gazed back down at her former masters for a while. “Let them go.”

           He murmured her reply to his leader, who stepped forward and stared coldly down at her.

           “ _Why would we do that?_ ”

           “ _They are a long way from their home. If they can make it back, they deserve to be among other vermin like themselves._ ” She looked up at him, unwilling to back down no matter how much he scowled at her. “ _There has been enough death. If you add to it needlessly, you are no better than them._ ”

           His eyes narrowed and there was another breathless moment where he just stared at her. Then he motioned for her to leave and she did. The large man, whose name was Rufus, showed her to the tent that the gladiators had taken residence in. She hugged Doctore when she saw him, and he pointed her in the direction of Demodocus. He had been given his own tent. Apparently, the Irish men had been so impressed with his fighting that they decided he deserved his own residence. When she entered, he immediately got to his feet and wrapped her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground. Deirdre smiled and returned the embrace.

           After a while, she pulled back, “Demodocus, we have to—“

           But her words were cut off by his lips. He held her tightly as he kissed her, not letting her go until she was breathless and weak in the knees. His fingers slid into her hair and he pressed another kiss to her lips.

           “I thought you might not come back.”

           “As I’ve said before,” She smiled, “You are a fool.”

           He laughed and lifted her off her feet again, giving her another kiss. He kept kissing her, in fact, slowly walking them over to the pile of furs in the corner. He pressed her down among the soft furs and covered her body with his.

           “How did you stop them from killing me?” He cupped her face in his large hands, gazing down at her with an emotion she couldn’t name.

           She let out a small sheepish laugh, “I showed them this,” She pulled out the necklace he had given her, “And told them you were my husband.”

           He laughed and kissed her again. He took the necklace from her and slid it over her head. The amulet rested between her breasts and he ran his fingers over it. Slowly, very slowly, his fingers slid off the wooden trinket and onto her skin. Deirdre sucked in a breath and stared up at him with wide eyes.

           “Demodocus,” She whispered.

           “I know,” He kissed her, slowly this time, not releasing her until she rested her hands on his shoulders.

           “Doctore wants to see you.” She smiled and pressed her hand to his cheek. Her heart fluttered at the way he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

           “Gods forbid we keep him waiting.” He pulled her to her feet and they walked outside.

           They stopped for a moment and stared up at the sky. The sun had begun to rise, sending waves of pink and purple through the last traces of night sky. The air warmed and a gentle breeze picked up. Deirdre smiled and closed her eyes. This was the first morning in over a decade that she had gazed up at the sunrise and felt its beauty. The sun’s warm rays fell on a free woman, and it was the most wondrous thing she had ever felt.

           “I never realized how light the sunrise is.” She murmured.

           “Me neither.”

           Deirdre smiled. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching it.”

           “You might think differently after a few decades.”

           “Not even then.” Her smile grew when he wove his fingers through hers. “What do we do now that we’re free?”

           “Whatever we want.”

           “Come on,” Doctore poked his head through the flap of the tent ahead of them, “You’re missing breakfast.”

           Deirdre followed them into the tent and sat down. She was surrounded by burly, smelly men, with many more strangers in the camp around her. They were in the middle of enemy territory and still far away from the shores of her home, but it didn’t matter. After all those years, she had finally found her way back. And she was bringing her family with her.

 


End file.
